Hitomi
"Power never depended on skill, it depended on your whether you can use it or not." Note The Overseer of "Omni-Everything" Key noted below cannot be used for fights at all... As the cocnept of struggle, even on the highest possible conceptualization of Joke-Character highballing... Is nothing to their level. Plus this key wasn't intended for fights. Essentially the new Skod if anything. Summary The Orchid is a fanon character currently owned by Minus the Child of Omnipotence/The 2nd Existential Seed. She is the most empathic person in the Omniverse , as well as the Nexus and The Connection to all fandom realities, due to her strong heart connected to the fandom and original characters. Basically, think of an empath who can connect to ALL people who has, can, or will exist in the fandom multiverse, and think of Sora's abilities to connect to people through his heart, but think of a infinitely grander scale . Basically, her powers are Empathic Replication but on an multi-dimensional/Omniversial scale , and as such: She can replicate their powers, even beings beyond concepts,Omnipotents , Meta-fictional and transfictional entities and such, and views those even, subconsciously as worthless and weak . It is revealed she has an : An inner world of sorts, ecompassing of infinite knowledge and power, her INNER WORLD unrivaled by NONE currnetly. , seeing beings infinitely greater than beings who are vastly beyond the concept of tiers and the concepts of fighting , as nothing more than a simple grain within the vast sand beach in comparision to her own powers.. , which is partly because of her inner self being the "God" of her in a sense, which explains her ridiculous powers. Her inner sentient powers, personified by a little girl version of herself , works to try to get her to use her powers, but Hitomi usually is able to resist that urge, her " Other Self " downwards. Her Inner World usually asists her sometimes without her knowing so, as for it's knowledge and power working for her, rather than against. However ; due note, She is WAY too pacifistic to go for the kill right away, and two: this will INCLUDE connecting to Joke Battles Wikia characters. She is , BY FAR ''', my most powerful character as of yet.Riley and the others,well...they are good, but Hitomi's simply on a '''WHOLE different level. Appearance: She has short, reddish-orange hair on the top of her scalp. She is noticably quite fair, and her skin is quite supple, nearing that of a babies suppleness. Her height is consistently average compared to most really short and really tall characters. Her eyes are purely gold, yet somewhat green in the middle in terms of color, making her quite distinguishable among st a crowd or a group. Her body is well rounded, being more matured and of an adults than a high schoolers should be . She usually hides her rather mature and curvaceous body under an black hooded cloak when not using school property, as she hates people looking at her with malice & evil. Personality Hitomi is described to be a girl with a kind, gentle heart. She doesn't do things unless she is absolutely certain it will not hurt another person's feelings. This has been shown on numerous cases, including when she was more than willing to help a person she just met a few seconds earlier with their problems. Most have simply called her " Motherly " because of the immense amount of love she gives others., to friends, family , and even strangers. Personality She is the definition of pure-hearted. Without the other beings within her, she won't express herself in any sort of inappropiate way. She doesn't like getting involved with evil or nasty things, but will if means helping out others. She doesn't take flirtations well, and blushes a lot when asked in such a manner. Characteristics Height: 5"6 Weight: 70 pounds Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown l Unknown l Impossible to Comprehend Name: Hitomi (Orchid) Ninome Origin: Wonderlands , However, was on of the main protagonist of Crossover: Fate of the Strong ''' '''Gender: '''Female l Asexual ( appears female ) '''Age: '''16 '''l 16 l '''Older Than Creation. '''Classification: '''The Female whom Watches, Godlike Telepath , Living Anomaly , The Vessel of God, The Orchid l Influenced One l The Orchid, Goddess, The Observer from Within, Inner "God" . '''Powers and Abilities: ( Superpower wikia ) Intuitive Empathic Connection abilities on an Omniversal ( All of Fictional Reality ) scale ,Empathic Shapeshifting , Omnitone, Conceptual Music,Musical Combat, Singing Creation, Tranquil Fury,Absolute Will, Absolute Command, Supreme Voice, Boundless Inner World , Regeneration ( High ) , Immortality ( types 3 and 4 ) Absolute Existence, Meta-Conceptual Immunity ( the ability to be immune to ALL concepts, including, but not limited to: Death, Life, Existence, Nonexistence ) l Uses the powers of all possible canon and fanon characters, using theur copied souls of all fictional characters, and as such, obtained The Complete Arsenal l Immortality ( type 3 & 4 ) Questionable Omnipotence, Omniscience, Omnipresence ( As Omnipotence can be stated, implied, or stated by feats, but can never truly be proven ) , Unrestricted Wishes, Supreme Voice , Omniversal Creation & Destruction, Deny & Approval ( can deny aspects of reality on a whim , as well as approve them ) Potential Destruction Capability: Unknown '(Rivals Riley's Child of Light state. Stated as capable of destroying all profiles w/ categories in them if they transcend said concept, the JBW itself, the concept of profiles, hiding their true stats or have any some sort of statement and or implication that possibly exempts them from it... it doesn't. The only exception are Seed's profiles who have the power to restrict... WIth a facet of a facet of near 0% of her power) '''l Unknown '( Her severely restricted state than 0% of her latent primordial powers is above Post-Child of Light Riley's Limit Breaker Mode, the same was said mode is above the weakest joke-character. She has infinite^'s of inaccessible cardinals of seals with each percentage of her power to 100, including decimals in between , each which surpass the previous as it transcends the weakest joke character) l Impossible to Comprehend '''Range: Unknown '''( is the combination of ALL known and unknown fandom, memetic, and canon including suggverse characters, so her level of range cannot be exactly identified. ) '''Speed: Can range from Peak-Human to Unknown ( '''When using an nonexistent (literally less than 0%) of her power, she subconsciously deflected a blast from Morgan & Arthur when they charged her, and repelled them backwards. Both Morgan and Arthur are '''Irrevelant in speed, so being able to keep up with them subconsciously and being able to knock them back is impressive at least. Her speed fluncuates to any conceivable and inconceivable level depending on her desire at that given moment, though subconsciously her reaction time is at the very least Instantaneous [Irrevelant] due to being able to somehow subconsciously seeing Arthur and Morgan coming, then counteracting them simultaneously. She is a lot faster than characters who are suprmeely infinitely beyond the concept of Omnipresence, atan nonexistent, with less than 0% of her power. Subconsciously repelled attacks from characters who infinitely upon infinitely transcends Memetic characters. ) l Unknown ( 'She is infnitely faster than immeasurable & irrevelant speeds, and is able to move beyond the concept of time. Infinitely beyond the concept of Omnipresence, and stated that she was everywhere, in the Meta-Fictional Multiverse she is in. Has consistently been stated to be in more than one place in the Alternate Omniverse,A place of metafictional proportions, even when she is connected to Hitomi's soul . This proves Omnipresence as her existence is within everything, conceptual and non-copereal ) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown '( is the combination of ALL known and unknown fandom, memetic, and canon including suggverse characters, so her level of lifting strength cannot be exactly identified. ) '''Striking Strength: Unknown '''( is the combination of ALL known and unknown fandom, memetic, and canon including suggverse characters, so her level of striking strength cannot be exactly identified. ) '''Durability: Unknown '''( has been stated several times hat NOTHING in existence is capable of truly killing her. ) l '''Unknown Key: Child of Light Saga l Post-Child of Light Saga Category:Characters Category:Reality Warpers